Das Vermächtnis der Gründer 2005
by Thayet Ravenclaw
Summary: Die Story spielt im Jahr 2005, und ein Junges Mädchen, stolpert völlig ahnungslos in die welt der Hexerei und Zauberei......
1. Der Tag der erfüllten Hoffnungen

Hallo, ich wollte es jetzt auch einfach einmal wagen, eine Fanfiction hier reinzustellen!  
Gleich zu Anfang ist vielleicht zu sagen das ich mit der fanfic vor etwa einem halben Jahr anfangen habe, sie also die Geschehnisse aus dem 6. Band völlig ausser acht lässt!

Und das sie am Anfang etwas langatmig ist! Ich schon versucht den ersten teil zu kürzen, aber daraufhin wurde es noch verwirrender!

Die Idee ist mir, wie das erste Kapitel vermuten lässt in der Schule kommen, und auch wenn vielleicht der Eindruck entstehen könnte! ist mein Hauptcharacter auf gar keinen Fall eine Mary Sue. Auch wenn sie und all die anderen Charaktere sehr von Personen die ich kenne beeinflusst worden sind!

Ich will euch aber auch nicht zulange zutexten! Und hoffe stark, das ihr es auch über das erste Kapitelchen hinaus schafft! g 

Disclaimer: Alle diese wunderbaren Charaktere und Handlungsorte gehören J. K. Rowling! Die die dieses Universum so toll gestaltet hat, das man so hübsche kleine Fics einschieben kann!

viel Spaß!

**I**

Ihr Mißtrauen war ja von Anfang an schon von vorhanden gewesen, doch in letzter Zeit... sie hatte das Gefühl das sich da etwas Böses über ihren Köpfen zusammen braute.

Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick in die hintere Ecke des Klassenzimmers und wandte sich wieder dem Gekritzel auf ihrem Block zu. Beweisaufgaben, das war ihr schon immer unverständlich gewesen. Ein Blick zu ihrem Nebensitzer sagte ihr, dass auch er in dieser Sache nur „Bahnhof" verstand.

Sie war so sehr mit der Lösung dieses Problems beschäftigt das sie nicht bemerkte dass sie Beobachtet wurde.

Sie war eine eher kleinere Vertreterin der modernen Menschheit, so etwas über 1,50 m. Ihre braunen Haare hingen ihr über die Schulter und die braunen Augen hinter der roten Brille verdrehten sich genervt. Sie strich sich die Haare hinters Ohr und seufzte; in etwas über einem Monat würde auch sie endlich ihren 16 Geburtstag feiern können und endlich gehörte dann auch sie, Nele Neumeister zu den glücklichen Menschen die im Besitz eines Deutschen Personalausweises waren.

Plötzlich überkam sie ein Unbehagen. Es war als ob sie jemand mit den Blicken verfolgte auf jeden Fall wandte sie sich unruhig von ihrer Aufgabe ab.

Nele's Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Tag vor eineinhalb Jahren als Lea in ihre Klasse gekommen war. Seitdem spürte sie unbewußt eine Veränderung die Stück für Stück die Atmosphäre der Klasse störte.

Nele war fast dankbar als der Lehrer die Schüler bat ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihm zu schenken, denn es störte Nele dass ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Lea und ihrer besten Freundin Jana wanderten.

Die Schulglocke erlöste sie von einer langen Rede des Lehrers über die anstehende schriftliche Prüfung in Mathematik.

„Nele!" erleichtert blickte sie auf . Von der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers rief Katja herüber. „Wir müssen noch schnell mit ihm reden, wegen unseren Referat in Physik!" Nele nickte, sie konnte die ewigen Referate nicht mehr sehen. Nach einer kurzen Besprechung macht sich Nele mit Katja und Sanya auf den Weg in die Große Pause.

Die Zeit bis zu den Prüfungen verging rasend schnell und so kam es das Nele am Tag nach der Matheprüfung zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Lea und einer mysteriösen schwarzen Gestalt belauschen konnte.

„...du mußt dich beeilen Lea wenn du in dieser Klasse das Unvermeidliche aufhalten willst. Es dürfen keine starke Verbindungen zwischen ihnen bestehen bleiben! Keine! du musst Misstrauen streuen!...Hier nimm das es wird dir helfen."

Der Schwarze raschelte mit seinem Umhang und überreichte Lea eine kleine Glaskarraffe mit kleinen Körnchen, deren Farbe Nele unbekannt war.

Durch die Blätter konnte Nele erkennen das der Schwarze mit einer Hand in Leas Mantel fuhr, und nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ein länglicher Holzstab zu erkennen „mit dem hier solltest du vorsichtiger sein..."

Mit einem Wehen seines Umhangs rauschte der mysteriöse schwarze Mann durch die Schultüren und verschwand vom Schulhof.

Noch während Nele darüber nachdachte was gerade geschehen war eilte Lea, die Karaffe in ihrem Mantel versteckend und Nele nicht beachtend an ihr vorbei die Treppen hinauf.

Nele konnte sich noch keinen Reim darauf machen was soeben geschehen war und folgte Lea unauffällig.

Lea hatte gerade die Tür des Klassenzimmers erreicht und blickte sich suchend um. Nele rettete sich mit einem Hechtsprung in den Nebengang. Sie konnte beobachten wie Lea mit der Hand unter ihrem Mantel nach etwas griff, es sich dann aber anscheinend doch anders überlegte und die Türe zum Klassenzimmer öffnete. Nele sprang mit einem Satz in den Gang der zu den Klassenzimmern führte und sprintete den Gange entlang, an der Tür angekommen verschnaufte sie kurz und öffnete die Tür. Im Kassenzimmer konnte sie gerade noch erkennen wie Lea einen leeren Glaßbehälter in ihrem Rucksack verschwinden ließ.

Nele war irritiert und blickte sich im Raum um. Alle ihre Klassenkameraden saßen in kleineren Gruppen zusammen und diskutierten über die Prüfung. Alles war wie immer. Nele war beruhigt, ihr seltsamer Verdacht hatte sich anscheinend als Irrtum herausgestellt. Sie ging zu ihrem Rucksack und griff nach ihrer Sprudelflasche. Doch bevor sie die Flasche berührte hielt sie inne, irgend etwas warnte sie davor. Rasch blickte sie sich im Raum um. Vorn an der Türe saßen Laura und Sarah. Wie immer verstanden sie sich ohne Worte denn sie wahren schon seit Jahren die besten Freunde. Nele wollte schon den Blick abwenden als Laura zu ihrer Flasche griff.

Sofort veränderte sich irgend etwas, Nele konnte nicht sagen was aber sie hatte das Gefühl das die langjährige Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden wie weggeblasen wäre. Im selben Augenblick brach hinter ihr ein Streit los Andreas und Peter schrien sich gegenseitig an und gingen aufeinander los, keiner der anderen machte Anstalten dazwischen zu gehen und als Nele den Blick zu Lea warf konnte sie ein echtes triumphierendes lächeln, auf dem sonst so künstlichen Gesicht erkennen.

Der Verdacht den Nele vorher schon gehabt hatte wallte wieder auf und mochte er noch so lächerlich sein, sie mußte mit jemandem darüber reden. Aber ihr Verstand sagte ihr das im Moment ihre Klassenkameraden keine so gute Wahl wären. Sie durchquerte das Klassenzimmer in trat in den Gang und lehnte sich erst einmal gegen die Wand um tief Luft zu holen und um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Unbemerkt war der Rektor zu ihr getreten. „Nele ich denke wir sollten uns einmal unterhalten!" Nele schreckte auf und starte in die Augen ihres Rektors und folgte ihm in sein Büro. Er wies sie an sich zu setzen. „Du hast einen Verdacht was eine deiner Mitschülerinnen betrifft, stimmt's?" Nele nickte.

„Es geht um Lea ich habe den Verdacht..." Nele's Stimme war während sie ihre Erlebnis erzählte immer leiser geworden. „Was für einen Verdacht?" Nele senkte den Blick und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und wappnete sich gegen eine Welle von Gelächter. "Haben sie schon einmal Harry Potter gelesen?" Der Rektor nickt zeigte aber keine weitere Regung. „Ich denke das Lea und der Schwarze Mann von heute Morgen mit so etwas ähnlichem zu haben könnten!"

Sie blickte direkt in die Augen ihres Rektors der sie sanft anlächelte. „Du hast mir gerade einen großen Dienst erwiesen, Nele!" Nele blickte ihn verständnislos an. „Komm ich zeig es dir!" Der Rektor stand auf und verließ das Büro. Nele schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf dann stand sie auf und folgte dem Rektor den Gang entlang zu den Klassenzimmern. Als sie die Tür errichten konnten sie dahinter lautes Geschrei vernehmen und als sie die Türe öffneten konnten sie sehen das eine riesig Schlägerei im Gange war.

Der Rektor ignorierte das alles und ging zielstrebig in die hintere Ecke. Nele folgte im zögerlich, das komische Verhalten ihrer Klassenkameraden machte sie nervös. Als sie zum Rektor aufgeschlossen hatte blickte sie auf eine am Boden liegende etwas zerstreut wirkende Lea, die verständnislos zu ihnen aufblickte.

Der Rektor packte Lea und trug sie aus dem Klassenzimmer, bevor er die Türe schloß rief er Nele zu „Du wirst noch früh genug verstehen!"

Sobald Lea den Raum verlasse hatte schienen sich die Gemüter der anderen wieder etwas zu normalisieren. Durch Nele's Gehirn schossen Gedanken die sie nicht ordnen konnte. Sie konnte das alles nicht verstehen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Hatte sie mit ihrer Theorie am Ende doch Recht behalten?

Die nächste Woche verging ohne dass irgendetwas geschah, doch dann...

Am Freitag der nächsten Woche wurden die Schüler der 10. Klasse zu einer Versammlung zum Rektor berufen.

Die Schüler waren alle sehr irritiert und Nele machte sich ihre eigenen Gedanken. Würde nun alles Aufgeklärt werden?

Der Rektor stand aufrecht vor der Tafel als die Schüler den Raum betraten.

„Meine Lieben Schüler ich möchte euch freundlich bitten mir kurz eure Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, auch wenn das was ich euch nun sagen werde sehr unglaubwürdig klingen mag!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Schüler und als Nele sich umsah konnte sie erkennen das die Schüler schon anfingen dieses Treffen mit Leas verschwinden in Verbindung zu bringen.

„Es geht um ihre Mitschülerin Lea Buch..." Nele nickte zustimmend. Und vernahm nur am Rande das Gemurmel der anderen.

„..enwald."

„Lea war nur aus einem Grund in diese Klasse gelangt, nämlich um Mißtrauen zu säen und um die Menschen zu beeinflussen.!" Er machte eine Wirkungsvolle Pause.

Es ist nur eurer Mitschülerin Nele zu verdanken, das wir endlich herausgefunden haben, was Lea beabsichtigte! Der Schulleitung selbst, war schon seit Monaten in etwa bekannt, was Lea vorhatte, aber einer von euch musste den ersten Schritt tun. Durfte sich nicht beeinflussen lassen, und musste es laut aussprechen.

Ich denke ihr werdet mir das nicht glauben aber mit der Zeit werden sich eure Gefühle wieder normalisieren und ich hoffe das es bis dahin noch nicht zu spät ist und eure festen Freundschaften nicht zu sehr darunter gelitten haben mögen!"

Der Rektor brach ab und Nele konnte beobachten wie ihre Klassenkameraden diese Worte nach und nach verstanden und wie sie anfingen sich künstlich aufzuregen.

Nele wollte den Blicken der anderen ausweichen und sich verstecken als...

„Nele könnte ich dich dann noch kurz in meinem Büro sprechen?"

Nele nickte. Was wollte er noch von ihr?

Sie wußte es nicht dennoch folgte sie dem Rektor.

„Nele ich weiß das dir noch immer vieles ein Rätsel ist, aber das sollte dir jemand anderes erzählen , nicht ich!" Sie blieben vor der Tür zum Rektorat stehen. „Ich werde nicht mit hineingehen, das ist nur deine Sache." Er lächelte und öffnete ihr die Türe. Als Nele über die Schwelle trat und erkannte wer da auf dem Stuhl des Rektors saß wurde ihr heiß und kalt! Sie hatte doch recht gehabt! Sie hatte es von Anfang an gewußt!

„Setz dich Nele!" und Nele setzte sich und blickte dann wie sie es schon hunderte male gelesen hatte in die blauen Augen von Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Eine klitzekleine Erklärung

Nachtigall

Du hast mir meine erste Review geschrieben!

Ich laufe über vor Glück! Also hier dann mal viel Spaß, mit Kapitel nummer 2

„Ich werde dir jetzt erzählen was in den letzten 2 Jahren passiert ist, okay!"

Nele nickte.

„Also, da müssen wir von ganz vorne Anfangen. Nämlich in den Ferien bevor du in die 9. Klasse gekommen bist. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen haben die Todesser, ja die gibt es noch immer, herausgefunden dass von dieser Klasse eine ganz besondere Gefahr ausgeht. Und besonders von dir." Nele zuckte zusammen, von ihr?

„Sie fanden heraus dass wenn die Klasse nach dem Abschluss in Verbindung bleiben würde sie die erneute Stärkung des bösen aufhalten könnte. Sie beschlossen deshalb für Unruhe in der Klasse zu sorgen und Misstrauen zu streuen. Da kommt Lea ins Spiel, sie war gerade erst zu den Todessern gestoßen und musste noch beweisen dass sie es ernst damit meinte. Sie wurde also in eure Klasse eingeschleust. Und fing an euch zu beeinflussen. Ich habe das schon recht schnell bemerkt. Aber ich konnte nichts tun, der erste Schritt musste von einem von euch ausgehen, irgendjemand von euch musste erkennen, dass mit Lea etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Und das warst du. Du warst die einzige die die ganze Zeit über nicht von ihr beeinflusst werden konnte. Warum darauf werde ich später noch kommen. Als du sie heute Morgen mit dem jungen Malfoy gesehen hast, hast du das einzig richtige gemacht und bist zu deinem Rektor gegangen, der von mir schon informiert wurde. Und nur dadurch dass du dein Misstrauen ausgesprochen hattest konnte Lea aufgehalten werden. So konnte sich das Misstrauen hoffentlich nicht allzu tief in deine Mitschüler einfressen." Dumbledore machte eine Pause. Und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Nele's Gedanken rasten vollführten Kopfsprünge und kringelten sich im Kreis.

Dumbledore wandte sich Nele zu: „Du möchtest wissen was das alles mit dir zu tun hat?" Nele nickte. Dumbledore reckte sich und fuhr mit der Hand in die tiefen seines Umhangs. Er schien etwas zu suchen, schließlich zog er seine Hand erleichtert aus dem Umhang zurück und stellte eine kleine Flasche vor Nele auf den Tisch. In der Flasche schwebte ein sanfter silbergrauer Dunst. Der sich anscheinend nicht entscheiden konnte welche Form er annehmen sollte.

Nele lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Was sollte sie mit dieser Flasche anfangen?

„Was ist das?" Dumbledore sah sie an „Ah, ich habe dein Interesse geweckt! Wie amüsant!" Er lächelte. "Das ist Zauberkraft! Um genauer zu sein deine Zauberkraft!"

„MEINE?"

„Ja deine Nele, hier nimm die Flasche in deine Hand!"

Das war weniger eine bitte als etwas wie ein Befehl. Langsam streckte Nele ihren Arm aus. Kaum hatten ihre Finger die Flasche berührt, fing der Dunst im inneren wie wild durcheinander zu wirbeln und eine Farbe nach der anderen anzunehmen. Nele konnte es nicht fassen. Es gab sie also wirklich die Zauberei. Sie hielt sie gerade in ihren Händen. Sie wusste nun wie sich Harry gefühlt haben musste als man ihn eröffnet hatte das er ein Zauberer war...

„Hm hm!" Dumbledore riss sie aus ihren Gedanken „Sie mal was darauf geschrieben steht!" Irritiert wandte sich Nele noch einmal der Flasche zu und ja am unteren Rand hatten feine silberne Linien die Worte: 'Nele Ysabelle Neumeister' gebildet.

„Ja sie gehört wirklich dir!" Nele lächelte und wollte etwas erwidern aber Dumbledore kam ihr zuvor „Ich denke es ist das beste wenn du die Flasche erst mal an dich nimmst, sie gehört ja dir aber bitte öffne sie noch nicht. Noch ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen." Dumbledore machte eine Pause und wartete auf Neles Zustimmung dann stand er auf und fügte mit einem Blick auf Nele hinzu: „Wir werden heute Abend weiter reden, ich denke es sind noch einige Dinge zu klären?" Nele nickte. Dumbledore lächelte. „Harry? Ich denke es ist Zeit!" Dumbledore lächelte ihr noch einmal zu und verschwand. Nele drehte sich um „Was zum…."

„Was das soll? Nun ich denke er will das ich dich zum Grimmauldplatz bringe!"

Nele wirbelte herum und dort wo noch vor wenigen Sekunden Dumbledore gestanden hatte. Stand nun ein großer junger Mann in Schwarzem Umhang und einer Blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn: Harry Potter!

„Hallo!" begrüßte Nele ihn. Heute konnte sie wirklich nichts mehr überraschen.

„Hi, ich denke Dumbledore hat Recht. Ich bringe dich am besten nach London da bist du sicherer." Nele zuckte mit den Schultern. Und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes waren sie verschwunden. Keine Sekunde zu früh denn kaum waren sie verschwunden wurde die Türe aufgerissen und die Todesser stürmten das Büro. Doch davon bekam Nele nichts mit, noch nicht!


End file.
